<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>守护 by Randerion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171974">守护</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randerion/pseuds/Randerion'>Randerion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Code Vein (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:16:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randerion/pseuds/Randerion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>这一篇是主角和八云的故事。<br/>虽然在游戏中八云总是很强力，无论多么困难的局势都可以轻而易举地翻盘，<br/>不过偶尔也应该会有失手的时刻吧？这一篇大概就是讲的和八云一起冒险时的故事。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Protagonist &amp; Yakumo Shinonome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>守护</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>依然和上篇一样，这边也会选择使用双性别都适用的感觉来写（不突出性别，不突出性格，不突出特点），可自行带入角色来套。<br/>写起来毫无头绪的样子，草草地结束了，不过大体上还是可以读的，</p><p>阅读大概需要8分钟。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>===<br/>
正文</p><p>午时 旧街区</p><p>阳光照射着巨大的荆棘，风沙吹着那些早已崩坏很久的废墟，这里四处都传来一种沧桑的味道，而八云正在和他的同伴四处搜索。<br/>
今日他们应该来这边采购物资，毕竟精通商道的可可也很难去收集一些稀奇古怪的玩意，只能通过这些散居在外部世界的吸血鬼来交易，<br/>
正好前几日大家在深层里找到了不错的物品，所以八云很开心地来到了街区想要去以物换物，<br/>
可是原本旧街区里的吸血鬼们却都不在了，二人四处打听了一下，原来是附近出现了大量堕鬼，<br/>
八云很不开心，也许是因为他上次交易时和这些商人们定好约定好今天见面交易来买一些陈年佳酿，而又让一群意外的来临者打乱了计划，<br/>
于是八云便和他身边同为吸血鬼的同伴一起扫荡旧街区的怪物。</p><p>经过了一上午的战斗，俩人都有些累了，同伴抬头看了看四周的高楼，这里原本应该是非常繁华的地段，没想到时至今日，只留下了无数的残垣断壁，<br/>
同伴问了问八云，要不要休息一下，毕竟已经到中午了，即便是吸血鬼也该吃一些东西来缓和一下自己的身体，<br/>
只见八云放下了手中的大太刀，然后对着同伴摇了摇头，说：</p><p>“我想他们说的那只堕鬼就在前方，我们先去消灭他吧，毕竟找了一天。”</p><p>“可，可是……”</p><p>“不用担心我的身体，之前的那些堕鬼不怎么厉害，那这一只也不会太强，走吧，一起消灭它，然后我们回去。”</p><p>“好……”</p><p>同伴叹了口气，看了看八云，然后拿起手边的剑，尾随着八云继续探险，<br/>
在日常的冒险中，一般自己需要休息的时候八云都会点点头，还会主动拿出食物来分享，不过这一次不知为何他却有如此的战意，<br/>
吸血鬼也没有多说，毕竟八云十分可靠，站在自己的身边的话，什么危险都能够解决的。</p><p>经过了停车场，穿过了那巨大的裂谷，他们果然发现了一只硕大的堕鬼正在游荡于公园附近，</p><p>“就是他了。”</p><p>八云在远处指着那只孤零零的堕鬼，虽然看起来很庞大，但这种堕鬼反应很慢，基本上躲开攻击便可以轻松地战斗，<br/>
同伴点了点头示意开始战斗，而此时恰好那只堕鬼也发现了八云二人挥舞着巨锤跑了过来，</p><p>“今天，就让你老老实实地离开这里！”八云挥舞着他的太刀矫健而强力地跑了过去，而同伴也找准机会攻击着堕鬼的弱点，</p><p>二人与堕鬼纠缠了几轮之后发现，八云还是错误地估计了对方的实力，<br/>
虽然看起来和其他堕鬼不同，但明显这只体力更丰富，即便是如此凶猛的攻击也不见堕鬼有缓慢的趋势，<br/>
“没关系，只要找到破绽就好了。”八云心里默想着，他看着自己的伙伴又再次加快了攻击的节奏，<br/>
毕竟交手了那么久，对方的攻击方式早已摸透了，八云便没有注意防御转而发动猛烈的攻击，<br/>
可是更意外的事情发生了，就在八云准备一击将对方击溃之际，没想到对方不但挡了下来还猛烈地挥起巨锤朝自己抡了过来，<br/>
毫无防备的八云眼睁睁地看着对方庞大的身体挥舞着巨大的武器靠近自己，<br/>
就在即将击中自己之际，八云的同伴站了出来。</p><p>“唔……呃啊！”同伴发出的痛叫让八云一下子缓过了身来，他想都没想便找准机会一击打破了堕鬼的脑袋，<br/>
眼见那堕鬼失去了动力重重地摔倒在了地上，八云心里终于有了一种小小的开心，他转过身来看了看同伴高兴地说道：</p><p>“成功了！感谢你啊，没有那一击佯攻，我们还不知道要拖多久。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“你……你怎么了？”</p><p>八云只见同伴两只手杵着剑，低着头，颤抖着身体，八云看不到对方面罩下的表情，只能看得见对方的眼睛紧闭着，似乎很难受的样子，<br/>
八云有点慌了，他回忆起刚才的细节：堕鬼锤向自己时，同伴站在了自己的面前，手中举着武器，然后似乎同伴脱了力，并没有挡住那一击，<br/>
而接下来，堕鬼的巨锤正好抡到了同伴的胸口，<br/>
那岂不是……击中了心脏？</p><p>八云的精神瞬间抽搐了一下，他想竭力否认这一假设，但是他不得不去相信自己的判断，因为同伴的生命可比自己孤注一掷造成的错误重要得多了，<br/>
他盯着同伴，似乎同伴也看到了八云震惊的表情，快速地站了起来。</p><p>“哈哈……没事，我刚才只是懵了。”</p><p>“真……真的没事吗？”</p><p>“嗯，他的力气好大。”</p><p>“哈哈哈……那就好，你可吓到我了。”八云看着眼前的同伴一如往常，便放下了自己心中的担忧与疑虑，试图让同伴的情绪也缓和起来，<br/>
他看了看堕鬼身后，似乎正好有一箱补给品——原来这只堕鬼守护的就是这些东西？<br/>
八云试图打开箱子，但是并没有成功撬开锁，于是他背起了这一箱，又拉起了同伴的手：</p><p>“回去吧，今天就到这里。”</p><p>同伴笑着点点头，两个人便沿着原路返回，<br/>
期间八云也一直观察同伴，对方一直沉默不语，看起来比平时疲倦很多，八云也没说什么，只是静静地走在前面，<br/>
想想刚才自己确实上头了，原本经历了一上午的厮杀应该休息一会儿，好歹自己今天也准备了一些食物正想给他分享分享，结果遇到了这等破事，让八云一时间把注意力放在了战斗上，<br/>
八云摸了摸额头，好像是再问自己今天到底都干了些什么，然后又看了看路——没有多远就到据点了，不过这箱子好沉，原本一个小时的行程却一直走到了晚上。</p><p>“快到啦！加紧几步吧！”</p><p>“嗯！”</p><p>看着同伴的笑容，八云也加快了脚步，<br/>
今天可是要好好地大显身手，给自己的同伴补充补充体力呢！</p><p>===<br/>
晚上 据点</p><p>“真是的！你们去了一天啊！”村雨叉着腰略带情绪地看着推门而入的八云，身边的米娅似乎也是村雨拉过来的，不过米娅看见二人平安回归，显得很开心。</p><p>“哇啊！村雨……你一直都在门口等着吗？”</p><p>“对啊！你也不看看时间，你们去了整整一天耶！”</p><p>“确实，这样让大家都很担心，没有遇到什么复杂的情况吧？”路易手中拿着书看了看八云，又看了看他背后的箱子，并没有注意到同伴还站在大门门口。</p><p>“没事没事~路上遇到了几只堕鬼，小意思~”八云和大家讲了讲今天的情况，也让大家大吃一惊。</p><p>“嗯……原来如此，那么确实应该去消灭那只堕鬼。”路易听八云叙述完毕，表示这种行为是值得支持的，即便没有经过大家的商讨，也是可以理解的。</p><p>“对吧？幸亏我们的英雄在我身边，不然的话……”八云扭过头，看着刚才还在大门口的同伴，突然垂下了身体跪在地上。</p><p>“你！没事吧！”路易看到之后，快步跑了过去，</p><p>面前的吸血鬼的嘴角无时不刻都在渗血，一直在轻声呜咽着，眼睛也变得猩红了起来。</p><p>“快让我看看伤到哪了？”</p><p>“米娅！快去拿急救箱，是心脏！心脏可能破裂了！”</p><p>村雨和路易快速地看着倒在地上的吸血鬼，根本没有注意一边发着呆的八云。</p><p>为什么？为什么会……<br/>
八云自责地看着眼前的一幕又一幕，一直再思考刚才战斗中的过程，<br/>
这次，他没有退路去否认这一切都源于自己……</p><p>===<br/>
夜晚 卧室</p><p>同伴静静地躺在床上，上身裸露着，胸口的淤青夹杂着血丝，让人看起来很不舒服，<br/>
好在他的牙装比较结实，心脏只是在渗血，没有太多的损伤，不过这一击要是换一般人也许当场就化为了灰烬，不再有任何重生的机会，<br/>
村雨和米娅在里面照顾着他，八云和路易则是靠在了卧室的外墙边，大家都沉默着，谁也不愿意张嘴说第一句话。</p><p>“你不用太自责。”路易看了看八云，然后轻声地说道。</p><p>“……”</p><p>“看着我的脸，八云，你需要直视自己的内心。”</p><p>八云沉默着，咬着牙，不情愿地看着路易，<br/>
一想到房间里的人差点就丧了命，他就越恨自己，<br/>
他试图去开导自己的内心，但错误就是错误，<br/>
他已经不能失去更多的同伴了……</p><p>“不要责怪自己，胜败乃兵家常事。”路易说着，试图告诉八云，没有绝对的胜利。</p><p>似乎八云听到之后很愤怒，但还是忍了回去，<br/>
这哪算胜败啊……这简直是完全的出卖队友……<br/>
靠着自己那点小小的争强好胜，结果换来的是自己建立在牺牲他人的大获全胜，<br/>
这算哪门子胜败？这就是赤裸裸地背叛，<br/>
将自己最信任的人摆在面前，承受着一切，这和自己过去遭遇的那个人又有什么区别？</p><p>“看起来你需要和本人谈谈。”村雨不知什么时候出来了，他看了看八云然后又拉着米娅一起出来。</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“他醒了，好在他身子硬朗性命保住了，不过要多休息几天才能出去活动。”米娅说罢，便和村雨离开了。</p><p>“去吧，无论如何，你都需要直面面对他。”路易对八云点了点头，“不管怎么样，他还是你的同伴。”</p><p>八云看着路易默默离开的身影，呼了口气，<br/>
他不怕屋内的吸血鬼责怪他，讨厌他，他相信对方也不会这么做，他怕的是对方会说：“没关系，都是我的错，是我太弱了……”诸如此类的话语。</p><p>他一咬牙，还是转身来到了同伴的身边，<br/>
洁白的被子盖在了同伴的身体上，而同伴此时此刻正闭着双眼，安详地呼吸着，<br/>
八云坐在同伴的身边浑身不自在，也许是因为不知道说什么，也许是还在思考该如何道歉，<br/>
不过八云很想看看对方的伤口如何但又下不去手，<br/>
坐在椅子上扭捏的姿态逗笑了眼前的吸血鬼，对方咯咯的笑声也让八云有些害羞。</p><p>“你……你没睡着啊！”</p><p>“没有，只是闭上眼睛想休息一下。”</p><p>“呼……真是的。”</p><p>吸血鬼温柔地看着八云，这让八云有些难堪，</p><p>“今天的事情……”</p><p>“我没有寻求的你原谅，但是我想让你知道……”</p><p>“不用说了。”</p><p>躺在床上的吸血鬼打断了八云的发言，<br/>
八云看着对方严肃的表情似乎觉得对方是不会原谅自己了，心里突然生出了一种失落感，</p><p>“八云就没有做错任何事情啊。”</p><p>啊？八云没有想过对方会如此回答，既没有把责任怪到八云身上，也没有把责任怪给他自己本人，眼前的吸血鬼看着八云疑惑的表情，便接着说了下去：</p><p>“八云很可靠，但是作为同伴，一起冒险就一定会有风险。”</p><p>“无论如何，这次是我太逞能了，总觉得自己没有事情，但看起来好像还是不太行呢。”</p><p>“不过八云也是……战斗时候果然没了力气了吧？要按时吃饭才对啊。”</p><p>“说，说的也是……”<br/>
可恶，没想到，原本应该照顾的人，结果却被对方照顾了呢……</p><p>“开心点，我还活着呢。”</p><p>吸血鬼开始抱怨了起来，他不希望八云一副哭丧脸的样子在自己面前，</p><p>“我不需要你的歉意，你今后还在我身边，就是最好的歉意。”</p><p>八云听到对方如此诉说，心里似乎一下子感悟了什么，他看了看眼前的同伴，又回想起了自己过去的战斗，</p><p>“可恶……你真的……”</p><p>“唔……喂！别抱我啊，唔，啊疼疼疼疼！”</p><p>“啊！哦！不好意思！碰到伤口了……没事吧？”</p><p>“没事……你不要压在我的身上了！”</p><p>门外的路易听到二人的声音，原本严肃的他脸上也露出了微笑。</p><p>“看起来没问题了呢。”</p><p>===<br/>
三天后 </p><p>没想到同伴恢复得如此之快，好在大家都能好好地照顾他，最主要是八云这几日几乎没有离开他的身边，<br/>
八云的手艺十分了得，路易也是第一次看到八云如此专注于自己的烹饪技术，<br/>
似乎是拿出了自己的全部家底，八云找到了可可，换到了一大堆新鲜食材，做了许多平日里吃不到的东西，<br/>
大家都因此有了口福，而那天内疚的八云也变成了表面大大咧咧的大哥，一如往常地和大家一起活动着。</p><p>“啊~~”路易用手电筒照着吸血鬼的口腔，他看了看之后，对八云点了点头。</p><p>“没有什么大碍了，一切都很好，不过这么快就出去冒险不太合适吧？”</p><p>“路易说得对……我觉得……”</p><p>“和八云在一起冒险，我很开心啊。”</p><p>“但是你的身体……”</p><p>“没关系，八云一定能好好地保护我。”</p><p>“因为八云，一直都是我的守护者呢。”</p><p>八云看着眼前穿戴整齐的吸血鬼，又想起了当时和同伴们一起战斗、生活的日子，<br/>
一刹那之间，无数的记忆喷薄而出，不知为何，八云的内心再一次被触动了。</p><p>“那好，我会一直守护着你们。”</p><p>“直到永远。”</p><p>--END--</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>===<br/>后记</p><p>感觉，写的不太好，没有把想表达的内容表达出来，<br/>原作中，许多人的性格都不是很鲜明，特别是村雨、八云和杰克，让人很难了解他们的心思，<br/>尽可能地根据自己对八云的理解来写下这篇文章，感觉OOC是存在的，但是自己把握不好，非常抱歉。</p><p>今后的话，也不知道要写一些什么故事，GHS又不擅长，大概只能写这种清水原作向的文章，把剧情更丰满一些吧。<br/>希望大家多多支持，哪里不足也请指点，如果有错误我也会改正。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>